Knights of the Cult
by Blackstaff
Summary: Spending a quiet evening at home, Shadimir accepts a task from Alustriel to retrieve a rare gem. Little does he know that Malice now has the pieces to put her plans for revenge in motion. Though Malice is iron clad about getting her revenge, one person
1. Prologue

_**Knights of the Cult**_

Elient 25 Year 1372 DR, Year of Wild Magic

**Prologue**

The drow Lillandra sat quietly in the center of the abandoned temple located in the Underdark regions near the Silver Woods. The vampire's colorless eyes looked around the walls, noticing the ripped and dusty paintings that depicted the strange and evil rituals of the drow.

Lillandra looked at the doorway, seeing Malice enter her room, wearing her black scale armor that covered her beautiful body.

Like Lillandra, Malice was a dark elf, who worshipped the goddess Kiaransalee. A goddess of undeath and revenge.

"I was once the Matron Mother of the 8th house in the drow city of Menzoberranzen," Malice had told the vampire shortly after meeting her. "After falling out of grace with the Spider Queen, I was killed by my own daughter. My soul had wandered the Fugue Plain, waiting for Lolth to take me back to the Abyss. Then the goddess Kiaransalee approached me and said that she had claimed ownership over my soul. She taught me the ways of revenge, and the power of mastering and controlling death."

It had been a seven days since Malice had found Lillandra grieving over the loss of her husband, the vampire Gilles Raist. Malice had offered Lillandra a chance to avenge her husband and kill the man who had slain Gilles. An undead hunter by the name of Shadimir Deachron. However, during these last few days, Lillandra had doubts of killing the undead hunter. Her husband's voice echoed in her mind, telling her that it would be wrong to exact her revenge. Lillandra may have pledged her aid to Malice and her goddess, but secretly her heart and soul would always belong to her husband.

Malice slowly walked over to Lillandra. She smiled at the vampire, then saw a look of confusion on her face. "Something the matter Lillandra?"

The vampire looked at Malice and replied," I was just curious to what you have planned for Shadimir?"

"I know that you are eager to avenge the man you love," Malice responded in a soft, but cold voice," but I still have some last minute planning to finish."

"What exactly are these plans you speak of?" Lillandra asked curiously. "Do you plan to just go up to Shadimir and ask that he come with you?" she added in a sarcastic voice.

Malice placed a hand on her belt, gripping her dagger. "Lillandra, we can't just walk into Silverymoon and try to capture Shadimir. He has many allies and family who would destroy you." The drow cleric of Kiaransalee walked past Lillandra and pulled out a large red leather-bound book from the small leather bag on her belt. Drawn on the front of the book in black ink, was a red flame with burning eyes above a dragon's claw. "What book is that?" Lillandra asked once she spotted the book

The priestess smiled. "This is the Tome of the Dragon, a book written by one of the greatest wizards of all time. The mad lich Sammaster. This books holds many secrets in creating a dracolich. Many members of the Cult of the Dragon have held this book, and now I hold it."

Lillandra stared at Malice with a look of confusion on her face. "Cult of the Dragon?" The vampire had heard of the Cult of the Dragon from her husband.

Malice nodded. "Shortly after returning to life, I was a member of the Cult of the Dragon. After learning the teachings of Kiaransalee, my greatest ambition was to create an undead creature powerful enough to help me get revenge on those who have done me wrong in the past. The Vengeful Banshee told me that if I wanted to create such a creature, then I needed to work with the Cult. I learned a great deal about dracoliches and other ways to control undead. I even learned to work with other creatures like humans, yuan-ti, and surface elves." Malice grinned wickedly. "And it won't be long before I achieve my goal."

"But I thought you wanted to destroy only Shadimir?" asked Lillandra. She was surprised to learn that Malice was a member of the Cult. The vampire wondered if the priestess still had ties to the organization.

"There are many who I plot to destroy," Malice answered coldly. "Shadimir is just the first. He is a threat to me, and my goals. And let us not forget what he did to your husband."

Lillandra winced; remembering the wound the hunter had left in her heart that would never close. _Do not listen to Malice. She is only using you,_ her husband's voice whispered in her mind.

"I do have some servants who will bring Shadimir to us," Malice declared. "Once he is brought before me, I will destroy him." The drow cleric smiled and placed the book under her arm. She flashed Lillandra a smirk and walked out of the room.

Lillandra watched Malice leave. The vampire was starting to have second thoughts of killing the hunter. She mainly wanted to confront him. To ask him why he had killed her husband. She wondered if Shadimir had made Gilles' death a quick one, or painfully slowly.

She quietly walked over to a closet and grabbed her cloak. The vampire would have to act fast if she wanted to find Shadimir before Malice's servants did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in his study with his son Jacen on his lap, Shadimir was enjoying a quiet evening at home. The undead hunter's study was decorated with sculptures and carvings that he had made himself.

He smiled down at his son. Like Shadimir, Jacen had beautiful silver hair. However, his eyes were hazel like his mother's.

Seeing his papa's smile, Jacen giggled, then reached over and grabbed the small black book that was sitting on the small table, next to the wooden chair he and his father were in.

"No, no Jacen, that's papa's," Shadimir said with a smile as he gently grabbed the book away from Jacen. The small child looked at his father with innocent eyes, and then stared at his white cotton pajamas. Shadimir gently placed the book back on the table, then felt his son's hands grabbing at the dark blue shirt he wore.

"Children are little wonders," said Jepetto as he walked into the study. Shadimir smiled at his deep gnome friend. Wearing his brown leather overcoat, Jepetto flashed a smile of his own as he walked over to Shadimir and his son. His eyes then glanced at the book on the table.

"You're finished with that already?" asked the svirfneblin. "Didn't Alustriel give that to you three days ago?"

Shadimir nodded while patting Jacen gently on the back. "I finished it this morning. I just couldn't bring myself to put it down these last few days."

"Really?" the deep gnome asked as he sat in a chair next to Shadimir. "What's it about?"

The undead hunter took a deep breath. "It's about this knight named Huma who gets separated from his fellow knights. He saves a minotaur named Kaz, and then he goes through these dangerous trials. He falls in love with a silver dragon named Heart, and uses a weapon called a dragonlance to defeat the Dark Queen."

"Sounds interesting," Jepetto remarked, deducing that Shadimir was only giving him a brief summary, and not trying to spoil the book for him. "Perhaps I'll borrow it sometime." The gnome looked over at Jacen, who was smiling wildly. "How are you today Jacen?" Jacen answered with a coo and a couple of dribbles. The child then noticed his father's snow tiger animal companion Elros, and let out a happy squeal.

Elros smiled and walked over to the two Deachron men in the wooden chair. Jacen laughed happily and reached out to stroke the snow tiger's white fur and dark blue stripes. Elros licked the boy's face, then turned to Shadimir.

"I hope you had a good dinner Elros," Shadimir said as he scratched his animal friend's neck.

Jepetto stared at Elros for a moment. "It looks like he has gained a little weight since coming to Silverymoon," he commented. Elros turned and glared at the deep gnome.

Shadimir laughed, then heard a knock at the door. He picked up his son and rose from his seat, "Be good for Elros and Jepetto," he said, then gently sat Jacen down in the chair. Who could be coming here this time of the evening? he asked himself as he left the study.

The hunter walked up to the door. When he opened it, he found Alustriel standing outside, wearing a light blue colored silk dress with sapphires stitched around the bottom. "Alustriel, I was going to stop by tomorrow and thank you for the book you gave me."

Alustriel stared at Shadimir, then nodded. "Yes the tale about Huma. A good story. Shadimir, I came here to ask for your help. There is a rare jewel that I need you to find. The Cult of the Dragon has had their eye on it for some time now. There have been rumors going around the Silver Marshes. Whispers of Cultists looking for gems to use as soul items for their dracoliches."

Shadimir crossed his arms. He knew of the Cult of the Dragon as scheming wizards, who were dedicated to bringing the world under the rule of dragons, both alive and undead.

"The jewel that I want you to acquire is called the King's Tear," Alustriel continued," It is a clear jewel shaped that is shaped like a teardrop. It is a very rare gem and ideal for a dracolich's phylactery." Alustriel stared at Shadimir for a moment. The hunter saw the stress and uneasiness in her eyes. Alustriel had sent the palace guards and servants on vacation. Some of the guards had wanted to stay with Alustriel, but the High Lady of Silverymoon insisted they take some rest. She had expected one of her sisters to come and keep her company, but they never came. Shadimir sensed that Alustriel was starting to feel lonely.

"You seem to be very concerned about this," Shadimir said quietly. "I'll look into it. Do you know where the jewel is located?"

Alustriel smiled. "It is at a graveyard in the Moonwood Forest, hidden in one of the tombstones. When you return, bring it back to me immediately." She learned up and kissed his cheek. "I must be off. The palace does not clean itself, despite all of my magical talents."

After Alustriel walked away, Shadimir went back to the study where Elros and Jacen were both asleep on the chair he had sat in before talking to the High Lady of Silverymoon. Jepetto was admiring a small wooden figurine of a dragon Shadimir had carved. "A good representation," Jepetto remarked with a smile. "Was that Alustriel I heard at the door?"

Shadimir nodded. "She wants me to go to the Moonwood and find the King's Tear gem. She seems to be under a lot of stress."

"Being in a big palace by yourself might do that to you," the svirfneblin said in a soft voice. "Perhaps we should take turns checking on her."

"You should just invite her over Shadimir," a beautiful voice said from behind Shadimir. The hunter turned around to see his beautiful wife Stephanie, wearing a well-tailored blue-grey robe. In her arms, Stephanie held their daughter Andreya, whose hair was blond like her aunt Aliyah. The sleeping child was wearing a small blue silk dress.

"How was the opera?" Shadimir asked, giving his wife a kiss on her lips. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair and smiled.

"It was good," the doomguide of Kelemvor answered, handing the sleeping Andreya to her husband. She then brushed the wrinkles off of her robe and added," Deidra, Ophila, and Aliyah enjoyed the show." Stephanie smiled as she touched her daughter's small nose. "This little one even managed to stay awake for the whole show. She fell asleep when it was over."

"Well Jacen is asleep with Elros in the study," the hunter commented, holding Andreya close to him. "I'll grab him when I head to bed.

Stephanie nodded. "You're going to the Moonwood tomorrow and retrieving a gem. I hope you make it back in time to meet our guests."

"Guests?" questioned Shadimir, then he remembered. "That's right, the nobles from Cormyr who are staying with us for a few days. Yes darling, I will be back by nightfall."

The doomguide smiled and kissed her husband's lips. "I'm going to bed now love." Stephanie gently took Andreya into her arms. Shadimir gave his little girl a kiss, then watched as they walked upstairs.

Shadimir turned to Jepetto. "Feel like going to the Moonwood tomorrow?"

Jepetto sighed and looked at his friend. "Do you even have to ask? Just give me enough time tomorrow to go and grab a couple of things from my shop. Do you think we'll need fire and oil?"

Shadimir shook his head. "Not unless you want a large number of forest creatures wanting to hunt us down."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deep within the Moonwood Forest, the death knight Amnaill kept a hand on his sword, making sure his skeleton minions were ready for battle. The stood at six feet tall. His rotting corpse was covered in black scale mail armor. His black helmet resembled a bull's head, with two small eye slits in the middle, and long white horns pointing towards the sky.

"Amnaill," Malice's sultry voice whispered in his mind. "Shadimir is coming for the King's Tear. Have your men ready." Amnaill laughed as he watched the skeletons stumble around. He would never call these pitiful creatures men.

"What about the King's Tear?" the death knight asked out loud. "Did you want me to grab it?"

"If you can," Malice responded. "Just bring Shadimir to me alive. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them!" Amnaill grinned from beneath his black helmet and turned to his men, ready to give the order to march.

Standing at Silverymoon's North Gate, Stephanie, Ophila, and Deidra waited for the guests from Cormyr to arrive. Dressed in silver chain mail armor, the cleric of Kelemvor looked down the road. Her holy symbol hung loosely around her neck and her sword Azrael was sheathed on her belt. "They should have arrived by now."

"It's early in the afternoon," Deidra the halfling said softly. She was dressed in her leather armor with her dark brown hair hanging past her shoulders. "They probably stopped to rest."

Stephanie turned and looked at the elven druid named Ophila, who wore brown hide armor over her slender body. She had olive skin and brown hair.

The doomguide had met Ophila when Shadimir had come back from his business trip in Sundabar. She had quickly taken a liking to the druid and was surprised to learn that she a was friend of Shadimir's father Alain.

"Do your eyes see anything?" Stephanie asked Ophila.

The druid looked out into the distance. She saw a large wooden carriage being drawn by two beautiful brown horses. The driver was a tall thing man with sandy brown hair. Her wore a silk white surcoat with a green tabard over it.

Ophila quickly described this to Stephanie, then added," On the front of his tabard appears to be a symbol of some sort. It looks like a green dragon with its wings spread out."

Stephanie bit her lip, unable to remember the symbol. She had been to Cormyr many times in her forty years of life. Most recently, she and Shadimir had visited the city of Suzail to help console Queen Filfaeril about losing her husband and her daughter in the war that had almost destroyed the kingdom.

Ophila quickly saw something else. "The carriage just stopped. It looks like seven orcs are going to attack."

Stephanie drew Azrael. She said the word Lyonsbane and blue flames sprouted from the bastard sword's crosspiece, engulfing the blade. Deidra quickly drew her daggers while Ophila closed her eyes, The elf's slender body shifted to the shape of a horse. The doomguide ran towards the carriage while Deidra climbed on Ophila's back.

The horse and her rider dashed forward, passing Stephanie. Two of the seven orcs drew their battle-axes, and waited for the halfling to get close.

When Ophila stopped within ten feet of the orcs, Deidra leapt from the druid's back and rolled past the two orcs. The halfling stood up, and stabbed an orc that was trying to climb on to the wagon. Deidra then swiped the dagger in her left hand across the neck of the orc.

The two orcs were ready to attack the halfling, but they heard a loud growl from behind them. They turned to see a large brown bear standing where the halfling's horse once stood.

The bear raked her claws hard across the face of one of the orcs. The other orc looked at the bear, then ran.

The driver of the carriage stood in awe as he watched the halfling take down two more orcs. "Giogi, what's going on out there?" asked a feminine voice from inside of the carriage.

"Nothing darling," Giogi responded, brushing back his purple cape. His right hand drew the foil on his belt. "Everything is fine Cat." One of the orcs stepped on to the driver's seat. The orc swung his battle-axe at Giogi's waist. Giogi stepped back to avoid the attack. He lightly swiped his foil across the orc's let eye. He then made another quick stab at the orc's neck. His brown eyes watched as the dying orc stepped backwards and fell off of the carriage.

"Giogi Wyrvenspur that didn't sound like nothing," Cat yelled from inside of the carriage. She peeked her head outside one of the carriage windows. She was a beautiful woman with long curly reddish blond hair and green eyes. Cat Wyrvenspur watched as a woman in chain mail armor, wielding a blue flaming bastard sword cut off the head of the last orc. "Stephanie Munoz, its good to see you again," Cat said as she stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing a beautiful red dress.

Giogi looked over, seeing the doomguide standing over the body of the headless orc. "Sweet Selune, it really is you, Stephanie."

After saying a silent prayer to her god Kelemvor to deliver the souls of the dead orcs to their god, Stephanie turned to the nobles. "Deidra, and Ophila, may I introduce you to Giogi and Cat Wyrvenspur." The halfling nodded while Ophila shifted back to her normal elven shape. "So I take it you are both the nobles of Cormyr who are staying with me and Shadimir?" Stephanie asked.

Giogi Wyrvenspur smiled. "Cat and I are on vacation, and we wanted to see what beautiful artworks the Gem of the North had to offer. So I thought, why not stay with Shadimir and Stephanie."

Cat nodded, and looked at Stephanie. "How are your children and husband doing?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well the twins are at home with my sister Aliyah," the cleric answered. "Dalla is still training at the Spirit Soaring, but she will be back for the Winter Holiday. As for Shadimir, he had some business to attend to in the Moonwood Forest, though he should be back later."

"Sounds splendid," Giogi commented with a smile. "I would like to discuss with Shadimir about making a statue for the Wyrvenspur family back home. I'm sure he could sculpt a beautiful stone statue of my Cat."

"From what I hear, Shadimir is a good sculptor and carver," an angelic voice said a few feet behind Stephanie. "Too bad he and his little friend won't make it back home."

The doomguide spotted the owner of the voice standing next to a tree. She was a beautiful woman with blue-green eyes, pale skin and long curly black hair. The woman wore a purple robe and carried a staff in her hands. "Who are you?" the cleric of Kelemvor asked.

"I am a member of the Cult, and a friend of Malice," the woman answered. "My name is Lucia, and now Stephanie Munoz, it is your time to die."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just as Stephanie was ready to do battle with the Cult wizard Lucia, Shadimir and Jepetto stopped their horses at the border of the Moonwood Forest. The snow tiger, who had ran behind them all the way from Silverymoon, finally caught up to them.

Wearing his dark green cloak and his brown leather shirt and pants over his elven chain armor, Shadimir placed a hand on his belt, making sure his weapons were still there. He then walked into the forest with Elros by his side. Jepetto put on his brown over coat over his clothes and chanted a word in draconic tongue. Both the horses returned their small obsidian figurine forms.

After placing the obsidian horse figurines in his pocket, Jepetto quickly followed Shadimir into the forest. The Moonwood Forest was a dense area, with beautiful green trees whose tops appeared to be touching the sky.

"I remember a story my uncle Fillius once told me about going into the Moonwood," Jepetto commented.

Shadimir looked at his deep gnome companion. "What was the story?"

Jepetto smiled. "Well one day my uncle Fillius ventured into the forest and was shot by elves. Luckily the elves that shot him were horrible archers. They only managed to hit him in the shoulder and arms." The hunter nodded, now keeping a tight grip on the handles of his weapons. He had heard of elves guarding the Moonwood Forest.

Elros looked forward and growled and both Shadimir and Jepetto quickly stopped.

The undead hunter was about to ask his animal companion what he saw, but then his blue eyes noticed the two elves hiding behind the trees. "Hello there, we have no intention of hurting the forest or it's creatures," Shadimir called out. "My friends and I come seeking a rare jewel. Maybe you can help us."

The two elves stepped from behind the trees. They both were male with black hair with large grey cloaks that concealed the rest of their appearance. Bows were hung over their shoulders. "You are not the first to come and seek the King's Tear. A man in black armor followed by skeletons came into the Moonwood seeking the same jewel," said one of the elves. "They attacked some of our archers."

"I never mentioned anything about the King's Tear, but you've saved me some breath," the hunter replied in a calm voice. "Lady Alustriel herself has asked me to bring back the King's Tear to her so that she could protect it from the Cult of the Dragon, and others who with to use the gem for evil."

The elves looked at each other, whispering in their elvish language.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Jepetto asked Shadimir.

Shadimir shook his head. "I would if I could heard them." the snow tiger sighed, keeping his head low.

One of the elves stepped forward. "We have decided to believe you. My name is Brandaris, and I will take you to the graveyard If you are lying, then I will not hesitate to end your lives."

A lightning bolt shot from Lucia's fingertips, hitting Stephanie in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain from the lightning bolt, Stephanie began channeling the divine power of Kelemvor. The doomguide chanted a soft word, then fire shot down from the sky, striking the Cult wizard.

Lucia screamed as the divine fire burned her robes and her body. The wizard quickly chanted a spell and vanished in front of everyone's eyes.

Stephanie kept Azrael at her side. When she felt a brush of air on her left, the doomguide swept her sword in a diagonal motion.

"Stephanie behind you!" Deidra shouted. The cleric turned to see Lucia holding her staff. The wizard swung her staff down hard, but Stephanie quickly deflected the staff with her blade. She then quickly channeled her god's energy releasing her Blade Barrier spell.

A spinning disk of sharp blades materialized in front of Lucia, cutting her hands. The blades expanded, making a circular barrier that protected Stephanie. Lucia stepped back as the blood from her cuts flowing to the ground.

"May you find your resting place," Stephanie whispered as she cast another Flame Strike spell. The holy fire shot down from the sky in a downward spiral, engulfing Lucia in flames.

Just when the Cult mage's body hit the ground, Stephanie turned to Giogi and Cat. "I am sorry you had to see that," she said calmly. The doomguide then turned to Ophila and Deidra. "Get back to the house and make sure the twins and Aliyah are safe."

Deidra and Ophila nodded. The druid shifted into her horse form. The halfling mounted the horse and together they raced back to house, hoping the children were safe.

Brandaris led Shadimir, Jepetto and Elros to the graveyard where many of the Moonwood's archers and protectors were buried.

The elf quickly walked over to the middle of the graveyard where the tombstone of a woman named **Celia Maim** was sticking out of the ground. Standing next to the tombstone, Brandaris delicately pressed the top of the tombstone and a small hole opened at the left corner. The elf grabbed the King Tear's gem and held it up for Shadimir to see. "I have it right here," he declared.

Shadimir walked over and stared at the gem. It was clear and shaped like a teardrop. The hunter felt the smooth surface of the gem. "That's the one." He turned to inform the deep gnome about finding the gem when he saw three skeletons enter the graveyard from the right.

The hunter quickly drew his weapons. In his right hand he wielded his bastard sword named Gabriel, and in his left hand he held his light mace. After putting the gem in his pocket, Brandaris drew his heavy mace while Jepetto drew his steel club.

Elros ran in front of one of the skeletons, raking his sharp claws across the skeleton's exposed rib cage. The skeleton tried to move forward, but instead, it fell to pieces.

Shadimir batted his mace across one of the skeleton's arms. To finish the skeleton, he made a quick slap with the edge of his bastard sword.

After the hunter finished the skeleton he was attacking, Brandaris bashed his mace across the third skeleton's chest. The elf made another attack with his mace, this time hitting the skeleton with a vertical blow that crushed the skeleton's jaw.

"Nicely done," said a cold voice on their right. A tall man wearing black scale armor with a blood red cloak walked into the graveyard. The color of his uncovered hands was light purple and two red eyes glowed from the small slits in the man's black bull like helmet. A long sword with a hilt as white as bone hung from his belt.

About eight ghouls surrounded them man in armor. "It appears you know who I am," Shadimir said softly. "What is your name?"

"I am Amnaill, a death knight in service to the Vengeful Banshee," the death knight responded. A cold feeling came over Shadimir while Gabriel vibrated softly in his hand.

"Now young elf," Amnaill said coldly. "You will hand me the King's Tear." Brandaris pulled the gem from his pocket and held it in his left hand. The elf quickly put his mace away and drew his own long sword.

"If you want it, come and claim it," the elf spat. Elves revered life, and to Brandaris, Amnaill, was an abomination.

The death knight stepped forward and drew his long sword. He stabbed his sword at the elf's chest. Brandaris quickly parried the attack with his long sword, then stabbed his blade at Amnaill's shoulder.

Amnaill quickly evaded the elf's sword. He made a hard thrust, driving his blade deeply into the elf's stomach. Brandaris stepped back, then fell to his knees as he felt a sickness beginning to eat away his insides. The King's Tear fell from his fingertips. hitting the ground with a soft thud.

The death knight turned to Shadimir and Jepetto as he reached down and plucked the gem from the ground. The deep gnome drew his steel club, but stopped when his eyes saw the rune floating above Amnaill's helmet. .

Jepetto fell to the ground, curling his body into a little ball, trying to hide himself from the rune. Shadimir had heard of death knights who could naturally cast the Symbol of Fear spell, and now he had seen it.

"I guess that just leaves me for the moment," Shadimir remarked. "What do you plan to do? Take the King's Tear while your ghouls finish me and my friends?"

Amnaill's red eyes flared, then dimmed. "My lady demanded me to bring you back alive, but to be honest, I'd rather just kill you."

"I guess it's my decision then," Shadimir said with a smile as he stepped close to Amnaill. "I'm sure you don't want to keep your lady waiting, and my new friend looks likes he needs some healing. So let's try and make this quick."

The death knight's eyes flared up in excitement. "Exactly what I was thinking."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stephanie sat quietly in the living room while Cat Wyrvenspur played with the twins. "You have such beautiful children Stephanie," Cat said in a sweet voice. Both Andreya and Jacen smiled at their mother lovingly.

"Thank you," the doomguide answered with a smile, trying to hide the worry in her voice. She looked over, seeing her sister Aliyah and Deidra discussing the new scimitars the blond haired ranger had received the day before.

Giogi Wyrvenspur looked at Aliyah's brand new scimitars. Both weapons had dark green hilts with black padded gripping. There were small emeralds embedded in the center of each scimitar's crosspiece. The blades themselves were made of steel, and there edges were very sharp.

"Such beautiful weapons," Giogi remarked. "Where ever did you get them Aliyah?"

Aliyah smiled and brushed back her blond hair. She had not tired of telling this story. "I won them by out killing Dove Falconhand. "She stopped for a moment, the magical eye in her left socket zipped left, staring at the Wyrvenspur family crest Giogi bore on the front of his tabard. "When she gave them to me yesterday, she told me that they were both crafted by the finest smiths in Evermeet."

Stephanie slowly got out of her seat and walked outside. Dusk would be approaching soon, and Shadimir had still not come home.

Then she had remembered what Lucia had said.

"Something wrong?" asked Ophila, who was staring at the clear sky.

The doomguide sighed. "I'm worried that something is happening in the forest. What if Lucia was right, and he and Jepetto were attacked like we were earlier today? When he first got home, he had nightmares about some drow cleric who wants to exact her revenge against him."

Ophila shrugged her slender elf shoulders. "Maybe Shadimir has crossed paths with the cleric before, and now she wants revenge. We all make enemies. Its one of those things just happens in life." Stephanie chuckled, taking her mind off of Shadimir for a moment. Ophila asked," Something funny?"

Stephanie nodded. "That sounds something like my father once said to a young Harper years ago. He said that having enemies means that you stood up for something in your life."

"Your father was a Harper?" Ophila asked curiously.

The cleric of Kelemvor tilted her head. "Something like that," she answered with a smile. Ophila looked back up at the open sky, muttering some words in elvish.

Stephanie too looked at the sky, her thoughts once again turning to her husband. She prayed to Kelemvor that he was safe.

Shadimir ducked Amnaill's swing, then stabbed his bastard sword in the death knight's shoulder. The hunter then quickly stepped left, driving his light mace across the death knight's face.

Amnaill stepped back, cursing the undead hunter and the wounds caused by his two weapons. The holy power from Gabriel burned through Amnaill's body.

In retaliation for this attack, the death knight pointed his finger at Shadimir and yelled," Die!"

Shadimir felt a wave of negative energy slap across his body. Taking a step back, he saw Brandaris and Elros fighting the ghouls. Jepetto was still on the ground, curled up in a little ball. Shadimir guessed that his friend was still under the effects of Amnaill's Symbol of Fear spell.

Regaining his focus, the death knight slashed his long sword hard across Shadimir's stomach, but luckily the undead hunter stepped back quick enough to avoid the attack. Wasting no time, Amnaill quickly stabbed Shadimir in the left hip, then made another cut across the hunter's shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Shadimir tried his best to resist the poison that came from the death knight's blade.

The hunter sidestepped Amnaill's next attack, then his left hand reached up and his light mace smacked the death knight hard across the chest.

Gathering his strength, Shadimir stabbed his bastard sword Gabriel hard into Amnaill's face. The death knight let out a soft shriek, then sighed as Shadimir pulled his weapon out. "Your soul will belong to Malice and Kiaransalee," Amnaill whispered just before his lifeless body fell to the ground. The silver haired hunter whispered a prayer of forgiveness and asked that Amnaill's soul be guided to the Fugue Plain.

After saying his prayer, Shadimir looked over at Jepetto, who was now on his feet, helping the elf and the destroy the remaining ghouls. Like Shadimir's mace, Jepetto's steel club possessed the disruption ability. The two ghouls the deep gnome had struck fell to pieces.

Elros ran over to his master. The snow tiger smiled at Shadimir, then noticed the blood on his master's shoulder. Shadimir sighed, cursing himself for forgetting about his wound. The blood was warm and his shoulder was now very sore.

"I'll be fine Elros," the hunter said as he reached down and grabbed the King's Tear from Amnaill's corpse. The snow tiger stared at Shadimir, seeing the look of pain on his face.

Jepetto and Brandaris walked over to Shadimir. The elf had a weary expression on his face, but flashed a smile as Shadimir placed the gem in his pocket. "Will you be able to get back to your friends safely?" the hunter asked.

Brandaris nodded. "While you were fighting with the death knight, I quickly ate a small herb that stops the poison from spreading. Will you be able to get back to Silverymoon safely?"

Shadimir smiled and looked down at Elros. "Yeah I'll live, at least till Stephanie yells at me for being late. We'll need to get back to Silverymoon quickly Jepetto." The deep gnome nodded and reached into his pockets, drawing out the two Obsidian Steeds. Shadimir turned to Brandaris and calmly said," Thank you. May you get back to your home safely."

Brandaris said something in elvish tongue. Shadimir translated it the phrase as "Good luck, and may the Seldarine watch over you." The elf smiled once last time, and then threw up the hood of his cloak and walked away.

Jepetto looked up at the sky. "Shadimir, we better get back to Silverymoon. Night is approaching, and I've heard some terrible things about the Moonwood when it gets dark."

Shadimir watched Brandaris walk away, then turned to Elros. "Hope you're ready to run back home my friend," the hunter whispered to the snow cat. Elros smiled and licked his master's face.

Wearing a black wool cloak that covered her body from the remaining sunlight, Lillandra watched the deep gnome, the man with silver hair, and the snow tiger leave the Moonwood Forest. The vampire quickly found herself staring at Shadimir. She was surprised at how handsome her husband's killer was. For a moment, she imagined her sharp fangs digging deeply into his neck. His blood, which Malice had told her was part Celestial, would taste sweet as it flowed through her mouth.

After she finished her brief fantasy, the drow vampire drew her dagger from her belt, cursing to herself. If she had wanted to kill Shadimir, she knew she should have it after he had killed the death knight. She had been ready to strike, but then she had watched as Shadimir had said a silent prayer of forgiveness for killing Amnaill. She wondered if the undead hunter whispered those same words when he had killed her husband.

_Darling, do not blame Shadimir for my death,_ her husband's voice echoed in her mind. _What I had been doing was wrong and immoral. Shadimir did what he thought was right._

Lillandra shook her head. Shadimir had to die, she told herself. Or did he?

_I am waiting for you in the House of the Triad with the goddess Siamorphe._

The vampire sighed and put her dagger away. She would wait to confront Shadimir until they were both back in Silverymoon. With Malice waiting, Lillandra knew that she had to act quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The late night sky was filled with stars when Shadimir, and Jepetto arrived in Silverymoon. Elros had caught up with them as they entered the gates. The snow tiger shook his head, trying to overcome the exhaustion he had built up from running back.

"Jepetto, I want you and Elros to go back to my house and make sure everyone is all right. Tell Stephanie I'll be home." Shadimir said as he rubbed his shoulder. It was still aching, but thankfully the bleeding had stopped.

Elros looked at his master. Shadimir would love to have his animal companion venture with him to Alustriel's palace, but he could see the tiger's eyelids getting heavy. The snow tiger felt the same way. He would follow Shadimir to the depths of the Abyss, but right now his body was demanding rest. "All right, see you back at your house," Jepetto said in a quiet voice as he and Elros started for Shadimir's home.

Shadimir turned and headed for the palace. He stared to move at a quick pace, but the pain in his shoulder caused him to move a little slower.

When he arrived, the hunter quickly walked up the steps and up to the front door. Just as he was ready to knock, the door opened with a soft creek.

"Shadimir, you've arrived," Alustriel's voice said from the dark hallway. The magical candles on the palace walls began to burn, providing light for the palace. Alustriel was standing at a corner. Next to her was a large black metal trunk that had a gold lock wrapped around a gold chain on the front.

As Shadimir began to approach the High Lady of Silverymoon, the black trunk stared to move and shake. The undead hunter raised an eyebrow when he heard the sound of muffled screams coming from inside of the trunk.

Alustriel laughed. "No use in asking what's inside the trunk. Besides you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

The trunk gave one last shake, then stopped. Shadimir looked at Alustriel and reached into his pocket. From his pocket, he drew the King's Tear gem. "I have the jewel you asked for."

Alustriel smiled as she carefully took the gem from Shadimir's hands. Her eyes then noticed the wound on his shoulder. "You look hurt. Do you want me to look at it?"

Shadimir saw a look of hunger in Alustriel's eyes. "No I'm fine Alustriel," he answered as he took a step back.

"I insist." Alustriel said in a ravenous voice. She seized control of his arms and bit into his shoulder that was covered by the elven chain armor. The hunter pushed Alustriel away from him, putting his hands on his weapons. Just as he gripped the handles of his mace and sword, he felt his limbs freeze in place.

"What's wrong Shadimir?" Alustriel asked with a smile. The hunter watched as her hair began to change color, from silver to black, and her skin became very pale. Her eyes were now blood red. "Would you like me to look at it now?" she asked as her sharp fangs peeked out of her lips.

"Bella, stop toying with him," a cruel female voice said from behind the vampire.

Shadimir's eyes widened when he saw the drow female standing next to the vampire. She wore black armor and had amber eyes. Her hair was long and white, and she wore six silver rings on her right hand. This woman looked almost identical to the drow he had dreamed about in Jalanthar.

The drow walked over to Shadimir. Her smooth ebony colored fingers brushed against his lips. Shadimir's blood began to boil. "I see my Hold Person spell is working, and now we meet face to face Shadimir. My name is Malice, a priestess of Kiaransalee." Shadimir wanted to ask Malice what he had done with Alustriel, but his lips couldn't move.

Malice kissed Shadimir's cheek. "You have thwarted my goddess for the last time. Before I send your soul to meet her, I'm going to tell you a little dream of mine." The hunter tried to move again, but then he felt a powerful force hit the back of his head. It was only seconds before the darkness took him.

Back at Shadimir's house, Jepetto finished telling Stephanie, Aliyah, Ophila, and Deidra about the encounter in the Moonwood. Giogi, Cat, and the twins were now asleep upstairs Elros was now asleep in the study.

"Something isn't right," Stephanie commented. "If Shadimir and I were getting attacked by undead and Cult wizards, then the Cult of the Dragon must be trying to assassinate Alustriel." She looked at Ophila, Deidra, and Aliyah. "We need to go to the palace at once."

"I agree," Aliyah commented, holding her new scimitars close.

Deidra was the first to stand up. "Well I'm up for going to the palace to talk to Alustriel and Shadimir." Ophila nodded.

Stephanie sheathed her bastard sword. "I'll go to the palace as well. What about you Jepetto?"

The deep gnome didn't have the strength to answer. He was already asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

"All of Alustriel's guards are gone," Stephanie whispered as they entered they palace.

Aliyah's left eye zipped left, seeing eight zombies and a vile looking woman with brown colored scales that covered her body and several snakes in her hair. A medusa, Aliyah mused to herself. "Well it doesn't look like we're going to have to worry about running into the guards, unless Alustriel hired some new guards from Chult."

Stephanie saw the zombies and drew her sword. After crying the word Lyonsbane, she looked over at the corner, and spotted a large black trunk. The trunk began to shake violently. The cleric's intuition told her that whatever was inside of the chest would help her.

Holding Azrael high in the air, Stephanie hoped that her intuition was right.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Stephanie, you go and grab Shadimir and Alustriel," Aliyah yelled. "We'll take care of these creatures."

The doomguide smiled and ran past the zombies and the medusa. One of the zombies tried to make a swing with the club he held, as the cleric ran by. The cleric stopped, and then slashed her flaming bastard sword across the zombie's chest.

Stephanie quickly ran to the corner and sheathed her sword, and then grabbed the trunk. When she picked up the trunk, she was surprised at how light it was.

Deidra watched as Stephanie ran down the hall. She then turned her attention to the two zombies coming towards her with their clubs high in the air. The halfling quickly snapped her daggers forward. She stepped in between the two zombies, and drove one of her blades low, stabbing the zombie on her left. The zombie on her right swiped his club at the halfling's head, but Deidra dropped low enough to allow the club to smack the zombie she had just stabbed.

After the first zombie dropped to the floor, Deidra turned to the other zombie and slashed both of her daggers in a low curve, cutting through the zombie's midsection. The zombie stepped back, but the halfling stabbed her daggers once more, this time finishing the zombie for good.

Ophila draw her maul and cast a quick spell. Several insects flew into the area, covering one of the zombies. When the druid heard the zombie fall to the ground, she turned to face the medusa.

The snakes in the medusa's head hissed loudly. She drew her long sword and slashed at the elf's face. Ophila jumped back to avoid the medusa's sword. The snakes all struck at once, but the druid easily avoided them. The druid then swung her maul hard, but the medusa laughed as she parried Ophila's weapon.

Ophila was ready to make another attack.

She raised her maul high, but just as she was going to swing; her eyes stared at the medusa.

Just as she finished off two of the zombies, Aliyah watched as Ophila's body quickly turned to stone. Another zombie came at Aliyah, swinging his club high. The blond ranger easily deflected the zombie's attack, then made a quick crosscut in the zombie's chest.

The medusa turned to face Aliyah. The ranger spun in the medusa's direction and closed her eyes. With both of her eyes closed, Aliyah swung her scimitars in the medusa's direction. The snake haired woman quickly leaned back to avoid the scimitars. She then slashed her long sword at Aliyah's side.

Aliyah's left eye zipped in the direction where the medusa's sword was coming from. The scimitar in Aliyah's right hand shot forward, knocking away the long sword. The medusa hissed, but her red eyes widened as the scimitar in Aliyah's left hand slashed across the base of her neck.

After hearing the sound of the medusa's head hitting the floor, Aliyah opened her eyes and smiled.

Deidra dashed behind the last zombie and plunged one of her daggers deeply into its back. Before the zombie had time to react, the halfling slashed her dagger hard across the back of the zombie's neck.

Aliyah bent down and picked up the medusa's head. She then walked over to Ophila and sighed. "We'll have to carry her home."

The halfling smiled and pulled her daggers free from the zombie that now was lying on the floor. She quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out two small obsidian figurines that resembled horses. "A gift from Jepetto before he went to sleep. Do you think Stephanie and Shadimir will be all right?"

The ranger sighed. "We'll try and make it back when we drop the Ophila off. Hopefully Jepetto or Alustriel will have something that can turn her back to flesh."

Deidra nodded and prepared to summon the steeds.

Shadimir woke up to find his hands bound by troll-gut rope. The pain in his shoulder had gone down some, but the back of his head was now a little sore from the hit he had taken earlier.

He looked to see his weapons were sitting next to three small books on a large wooden shelf. It took Shadimir a moment to realize that he was in the library.

The vampire who Malice addressed as Bella stood next to the shelf. "You're awake Shadimir," Bella said in her sultry voice. "I hope Lillandra didn't hit you too hard."

"Lillandra?" Shadimir asked in a confused voice.

Bella nodded. She was still wearing Alustriel's blue dress. "You killed her husband Gilles Raist back in the Nether Mountains. She wants to kill you so badly."

Shadimir remembered the vampire Gilles Raise. Gilles had been sending his undead servants, who he called Wolves, into Jalanthar to kidnap the children. Not only had Gilles had taken children from Jalanthar, but the vampire had also told Shadimir that he had sent his Wolves into other parts of the Silver Marshes, and even in the Underdark. After defeating the Wolves, Shadimir, Ophila, and Deidra had gone to the vampire's castle. Shadimir and Deidra had killed Gilles, to ensure that Wolves would never kidnap children again.

Malice calmly walked into the library. In her left arm, she held a large red book. Shadimir recognized the Cult of the Dragon's symbol on the front of the book. He had a hunch that Malice was gathering information to create a dracolich.

"The Tome of the Dragon," Malice said in a soft voice. "With this book and the King's Tear you found for me Shadimir, I will create one of the most powerful dracoliches to walk Fauern."

Shadimir laughed. "You're planning to create a dracolich? I hope he is more impressive than the first one the clerics of Kiaransalee created. Or do you work for the Cult of the Dragon as well?"

Malice stared at Shadimir, holding her book close. "I serve the Vengeful Banshee, but my ties with the Cult are strong. The first dracolich created by the Revenancer's clerics was more of an experiment. Elisondar was weak, and the clerics didn't have the recourses that I now possess. I plan to create a dracolich unlike any the world has ever seen. I'm sure you're familiar with Nalavara the Red, the Devil Dragon of Cormyr. Imagine a Sacred One as powerful as her. I've already found her dead body. Now all I need is a spirit willing enough to possess it."

Shadimir's eyes widened. When he and Stephanie had visited Cormyr, he heard of the devastation caused by the Devil Dragon and her armies.

"But why?" asked Shadimir. "Why create a dracolich? Isn't killing me enough to satisfy your revenge?"

Bella giggled. Malice drew her dagger and walked over to the undead hunter. "Shadimir, there are many who have wronged me in the past. There are those who will taste the power of my revenge. My son Drizzt. The one who caused House DoUrden to fall out of favor with Lolth. Kiaransalee told me you two were friends. He will taste my vengeance. But there is also the city of Menzoberranzen. With the power of the dracolich and my undead armies, I will destroy the City of the Spider Queen. However, you Shadimir, are a nuisance to my plans and must be sacrificed."

Shadimir kept silent while Malice buried her dagger into his stomach. He felt the sharp pain, followed by the flow of warm blood when she pulled the dagger free.

Just as she was ready to stab Shadimir in the heart, Lillandra flew from the ceiling of the library and tackled Malice to the ground. The drow vampire stabbed her dagger in Malice's shoulder, then jumped off of her.

"You dare betray me," Malice spat as she slowly stood up. She pulled the vampire's dagger from her arm. "I thought you wanted Shadimir dead?"

Lillandra stared at Malice. "I do, but I will not let you deprive me of the honor of killing him myself."

Malice chanted a spell to heal her shoulder. "You are a love sick fool Lillandra. You spend your nights, crying over the loss over a man who was weak." Lillandra drew a long sword from her belt, ready to strike Malice for calling Gilles weak. She stepped to attack, but then she heard Bella's footsteps from behind her.

Lillandra turned to face Bella. The vampire who had impersonated Alustriel, drove the wooden stake she held, into Lillandra's heart. The drow vampire gasped and fell to the ground. Malice's ears picked the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Alustriel, I hear voices coming from the library," Shadimir heard Stephanie shout.

Malice, priestess of Kiaransalee and member of the Cult of the Dragon turned to Shadimir. "Till we meet again Shadimir Deachron." Malice quickly chanted a teleportation spell. She and Bella vanished in a large puff of black smoke.

"You can count on it Malice," Shadimir whispered. He walked over to Lillandra, who stared at him with her colorless eyes. "You're the wife of Gilles Raist?"

Lillandra nodded. The undead hunter sighed. "What Gilles did was horrible. Selling children to vampires. However I am sorry that I had to kill him. I pray that his soul is resting in a better place."

"It is," the vampire whispered. "His soul is lying in the House of the Triad with Siamorphe, a goddess of royalty and nobility. Now I go to join him. I only hope that you meet a similar fate when your die."

Alustriel and Stephanie entered the library and saw Shadimir with his hands bound by the troll-gut rope, praying for the vampire's soul.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was an hour after Shadimir, Alustriel, and Stephanie had left the palace. Everyone in the Deachron house was asleep, except for two people who were sitting in the study.

Alustriel brushed the wrinkles out of her blue dress as Shadimir finished his tale about Malice taking the King's Tear and telling him about her goal to create a powerful dracolich. "I am sorry that I let Malice escape with the gem," he said softly after finishing his story.

The Shining Lady of Silverymoon shook her head. "You are not at fault Shadimir. When I left your house the other night, several zombies attacked me. Then that vampire named Bella threw a cloak over my body and tossed me into that trunk. I would have escaped, but the lock she had on it was magical, and the inside of the trunk was an antimagic field."

Shadimir sighed. "I'm glad you're free though. Now we just have to deal with the dracolich Malice wants to create. What if it's as powerful as Nalavara the Red?"

"Even if it is, I think I know of a way we can fight it," Alustriel said with a smile. "It may take Malice a few days to complete the dracolich creation process. That will at least give us some time."

The silver haired hunter nodded. "It does. We still have to watches the cities of the Marshes, incase Malice does decide to attack. We will also need to warn Drizzt about Malice. I'm sure Aliyah and Deidra wouldn't mind doing that duty. Ophila and Stephanie can help us prepare the city of Silverymoon if Malice thinks about attacking here."

"The Wyrvenspurs can help too," Alustriel added, stretching out her arms. Shadimir nodded. From what he had learned about the Wyrvenspurs in Cormyr, the noble family possessed a magical heirloom of great power. When he heard that Cat and Giogi were sleeping in Dalla's room, Shadimir wondered if Giogi had brought the heirloom with him.

After they were done discussing matters, Shadimir asked Alustriel if she wanted him to walk her home. "Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight?" she asked him.

Shadimir blushed slightly. He was honored that the High lady of Silverymoon wanted to spend the night at his house. "Of course you can, but I thought Chosen of Mystra didn't need sleep."

"Every once in a while, I like to get a good nights rest. I'm sure it will help the both of us to be prepared for what lies ahead. I think the study will be a good place to sleep." Alustriel smiled and closed her eyes.

For a moment, Shadimir sat in his chair and watched Alustriel sleep. When she began to snore, the undead hunter quickly rose up from his chair. He strode over and kissed her cheek, then walked out of the study and up to his room.

Inside of the abandoned temple, Malice stood in the widely drawn summoning circle with the King's Tear in her left hand. She closed her eyes, hoping that the soul of a powerful dragon would come to her. She had performed the rituals Sammaster had written in the Tome of the Dragon. Now all she had to do was wait.

A moment later, she was surrounded by a bright green mist. "Who does summon the spirit of Beryllinthranox?" a powerful voice roared from within the mist.

Malice looked at the green mist that wrapped itself around her body. "Mighty Beryllthranox, I am Malice, a priestess of the goddess Kiaransalee. I have called your spirit to offer you to help me get revenge, and once again walk the world of the living as a powerful undead dragon. Your name would be greatly feared across the world of Fauern."

Fauern?" the spirit questioned. "What is a Fauern?"

Malice grinned wickedly. "We have much to discuss Beryllthranox."

There was a moment of silence, then Beryllthranox hissed," Call me Beryl, Malice." The green mist quickly disappeared.

Malice looked around for any sign of Beryl. She then felt a warmness coming from within the King's Tear gem.

"Let's begin our discussion," Beryl's voice said from within the gem," and if your offer sounds tempting, then I will accept."

_**For Opie and Chris**_


	9. Author Notes

Author's Note:

Many of the people, places, and things in this story are a property of Wizards of the Coast, except for the people, places, and things that I made up myself.

Though this story takes place in the Forgotten Realms, there are some references to the world of Dragonlance. The tale of Human and the Lance is a part of that world, as is Beryl, who was once a powerful dragon overlord. What can I say, I am a fan of crossovers.

If there is any confusion with the title, I apologize. The Title Knights of the Cult can refer to a few different things. It could refer to Amnaill and his servants being knights to Kiaransalee, or it could refer to Bella and Lucia, who are in service to the Cult of the Dragon. It could also mean Malice, who is connected with both cults.


End file.
